The present invention relates to the packaging of integrated circuits and concerns more particularly the packaging of such circuits on printed circuit boards.
Integrated circuits are generally in the form of chips provided with input and output connection terminals in the form of pins.
These chips are placed in packaging and connection housings comprising on their sides groups of metal strips or tabs ensuring the electrical connection between the input and output terminals of the chip and the printed circuit board on which the integrated circuit is to be mounted.
Packaging housings which ensure the adaptation between the integrated circuit and the printed circuit board are expensive.
Moreover, an integrated circuit packaged in its housing has a large overall size which is not readily compatible with the tendency to construct circuits that are as compact as possible.